


A service station story (Larry Stylinson)

by Stylinsontimes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Car Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylinsontimes/pseuds/Stylinsontimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is freshly out of school and he is at a loss of what to do. Upon Liam's insistence he takes up the job in a service station knowing that he is an idiot in repairing cars. Harry works there too and Louis can't help but be seduced by Harry's charm. The twist is that harry already has a girlfriend and yet he flirts with the shy and innocent Louis. Anal sex and Car sex ensues!<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blue eyed doe captured by green eyed hunter.

**Author's Note:**

> I could have made this into a one shot but I just couldn't write the story without some background. Anal sex in this chapter and smut in the next!  
> Promt by 'me-and-you-curly-and-boo' <3

“Boo, why don’t you find a job? Your school is over and you don’t like to socialise much. At least this way you can add onto your pocket money and indulge in your other interests!”

Johanna knew his son was not an introvert but he was shy by nature and she wanted him to go out, make friends and live his life as much as possible. She had always wished his son to be a little more independent and always pushed Louis to open up more.

Louis Tomlinson was freshly out of school and he was confused as to what to do with his time now. There was some time before the college had to start and he had his eyes on some gadgets that he really wished to buy.

“But mum! I have no clue as to what to do. I am not qualified enough for anything.” Louis whined as he reached across the table to grab the cereal box and failed as he couldn’t reach it.

“Talk to Liam, love. He might know of something.” Johanna said passing the box to Louis.

To her eyes and not just because she was the mother, Louis was the cutest boy. He was petite and his blue eyes always full of wonder and innocence. If she could she’d wrap him up in a bubble wrap and keep him in a box, safe forever but she knew she can’t and she wouldn’t. She would not be the reason her son fails in life.

* * *

As Louis walked out of the door to meet his best friend Liam, he kissed his mom on the cheek and she smiled fondly.

“You can do this baby. Don’t be scared!”

Louis gulped and nodded, if his mum was this confident, he’d do this for her.

“Perfect timing Lou! I know of a job opening in the service station! They have been looking for workers for a long time now, they’ll definitely take you.” Liam’s eyes shone with excitement as he sat opposite Louis on his bed.

“Liam, have you lost it? I am no mechanic. Infact I am an idiot around cars. You want me to work there?” Louis laughed lightly.

“Louis, listen mate, you don’t make it big in life if you don’t experience it. You don’t get to learn if you don’t fall and definitely never perfect anything unless you have suffered every sort of failure possible and still carried on. If you are to make it big in life you’ll have to start with the small and the tough and build your foundation on it.”

Liam’s speech was met with a ringing silence and with Louis ogling at Liam.

“Did you just.. Did you just make that speech up? To get me to work at a service station?”

“Um, yes.. Is that okay though?” Liam rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Yes, daddy Li. You are actually right about this. I will take it up, can you talk to the person who asked you about this?”

“Yeah! Why not! It’ll be great for you Lou.” Liam nodded solemnly.”

Louis grinned at his best friend. He loved how Liam always looked out for him and was always so happy to see his success. He was glad that Liam was his true friend as because of his shyness he had never managed to get many friends.  
The next day Louis made his way to the service station. He had no idea what would be appropriate to wear and so he threw on a casual pair of jeans and a T-shirt.

* * *

It would be a lie to say that he wasn’t nervous about this job. He was a fan of cars but that did not make him an expert in the internal workings. Plenty times he turned to go back but held on for his mom and Liam.

The service station was deserted this early in the morning and he could not see anyone in the control room either so he made his way in the working area, hesitantly.

In the poorly lit area he could barely see the silhouette of someone leaning near a Mercedes there and working on the deflated rear tyre.

He gently made his way over to the guy and coughed slightly so as to not surprise him.

The guy jumped about a feet and cursed wildly.

“Holy fucking Jesus!!”

As he looked about wild eyes he saw a by standing near him. All he could see in the dim light was that he was a foot shorter than him and he looked apologetic for scaring him. He could not discern much of his facial features but he knew he had to be sweet.

“Christ mate! You scared me! What are you doing here?” The taller boy asked having controlled his breathing.

“Hie, I am sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you or anything.” Louis said his words tumbling over each other in anxiety. 

The taller boy didn’t respond until about two seconds later. “Your voice is cute, you know that?”

And as Louis blushed he couldn’t help but admire the deep timbre of the other boy. He spoke slowly almost in a seducing way. He was glad that the other boy couldn’t see his face properly in the dark.

And just when the thought had formed in his head the Sun decided to rise just a little bit higher in the blue sky angling just perfectly to filter in through the filters set high in the wall and fall straight on Louis and into his eyes.

Louis snapped his eyes shut reflexively and then squinted in an effort to look at the other boy. He looked unusually still and Louis still felt the heat on his face.

The other boy moved out of the shadow and into the light and Louis’ breath caught in his throat.

Not only was he beautifully tall but his eyes looked mesmerising in the sunlight. One could easily appreciate the mesh pattern on the irises, the colour of mint. 

The boy held Louis’ chin lightly and lifted it a little to position his eyes in the sunlight.

“Your eyes are beautiful. Like the ocean in summers. Just how I like it.” He muttered to himself.

It wasn’t even cold but Louis had goose bumps all over his arm by now. He had completely forgotten the other boy was a stranger and that they were infact meeting for the first time.

“Who-Who are you?” Louis stuttered in an attempt to control the situation.

The other boy laughed and let go of Louis’ chin. And went about to work on the car like nothing has happened.

“I’m Harry, Harry Styles. I work here, obviously.” And he motioned to his grubby clothes with the wrench in his hand smiling at Louis for his own obviousness.

Now that Harry wasn’t looking Louis could observe him more closely. He wore a snapback but he could see that he had chocolaty curly hair. He wore torn jeans and a plaid shirt folded up till his elbow but what intrigued Louis the most is that Harry wore brown leather shoes with the ensemble. Maybe because they are in such a bad shape Louis reasoned.  

“I’ll be working here too from now. My friend talked to the manager here.” Louis said while his eyes roamed over the mess of the working station and he rubbed his left arm with his right hand awkwardly. Tyres littered everywhere and no tool in its proper place. He wasn’t the neatest of the people but Johanna always tidied up after Louis so that at least he was used to seeing a place tidy.

“You are not really experienced are you?” Harry said noticing the little guy’s discomfort.

“No, but you can teach me right?” Louis looked at harry expectantly and he could have sworn he saw a tiny sigh escape from Harry’s lips. Not the one of exasperation but one of desire.

Louis burned red again.

“Yes, why not Louis. I will help you out! Come here observe me work on this. The manager would be coming in a little late today. I will introduce you then.”

The rest of the day was spent amidst a whir of cars and furtive glances. Well, furtive from Louis really as whenever he would want to sneak a peek at Harry, he would find him always looking at him and he would immediately look the other way. Now that the day was in full bloom Louis saw that Harry’s eyes were really hunter green in colour and that did nothing to improve the knot in his stomach. Harry introduced manager sometime later and Louis was happily accepted for the job. Harry had been working here for a month already and he was sure Harry would teach Louis well.

Later in the evening both of the boys were exhausted. Louis more than Harry even when Harry was the one who had done all the work today and Louis had just helped a bit and observed mostly. Louis had taken a 5 minutes break and propped himself against the wall and he didn’t even know when he fell asleep.

As Harry finished his last car for the day he looked over at Louis gently snoring with his pink lips parted lightly. Harry couldn’t help but stare at how perfectly fragile and adorable he looked, with his eyelashes brushing against his cheeks and his hair falling on his forehead, over his eyelids. Harry couldn’t help but admire the sight. He had never seen a boy so innocent and so… Ruinable. The thought stirred something inside Harry and he made his way over to Louis. He folded his knees and kneeled to his level. He took in the beauty that is Louis Tomlinson before reaching out to brush his hair away from his forehead. This had an immediate effect on Louis and he opened his eyes to look at Harry smiling back at him. He felt the drowsiness slipping away from him and se sat up straighter.

"Wha-what happened?"

Louis asked his voice groggy from the nap. Harry's eyes moved down to Louis' lips and stayed there as he replied "You fell asleep, love. You must be tired. Let me walk you home."

"Okay. Louis replied meekly." He was more than happy to have some time with this seductive boy he had met just this morning.

As Harry and Louis walked over to Louis' place they talked about Harry's school and his college choice. Louis' heart fluttered when Harry named the same college Louis has been aiming for.

At one point when louis stumled a little and Harry saw a car coming towards them in full speed he grabbed hold of Louis and pulled him towards himself. Incidently Harry had grabbed onto Louis butt and squeezed them gently beforw letting them go. "So clumsy Lou." Harry muttered more to himself than to Louis. Louis' heart had jumped to his throat and he was grabbing onto the dregs of his self control to not beg Harry to take him and fuck him good.

As Louis reaches home he could barely talk because of his exhaustion. He promised his mum to talk in the morning and went in the shower to relax his nerves. In the state that he was in Louis knew he would come quickly. He usually imagined one of the male medels as he jerked off but today he had nothing on this mind save the green eyed devil. As he pumped himself with the warm water running over his back he imagined Harry stepping into the tub with him and lightly trailing a finger across his chest to his waist where he encircles louis' tiny waist with one of his broad arm and the other arm was placed against Louis head while pressing him to the wall. Harry's hair is plastered on his face with his eyes visible though the tangles. In the running water his lips lookes more juicy than any exotic fruit he knew. He leaned in to brush his lips against Louis ears and licked it softly. Louis hands began to move faster as he drove himself faster and faster towards the precipice. He imagined Harry looking deep into his eyes and his dimples showing due to his naughty smirk. Louis groaned with his eyes closed as he could not tolerate the deluge of emotions he was feeling. His eyes flew open as he felt Harry lick the tip of his cock. He almost came on the spot but Harry grinned and moved away a little. "Why such a hurry my love?"

With that Harry began his agonisingly slow ministrations on Louis cock. He licked and sucked and bit it gently and this had Louis swooning. He didn't think he could hold back any longer.

"Harry...I can't hold it" he rasped.

Harry licked his lips as he stared deeply into Louis’ eyes and deep throated him swiftly. Without any preamble he sucked hard on Louis’ cock which made Louis come loudly into Harry’s mouth as a strangled cry escaped his lips. Harry licked his lips clean and grinned back at Louis.

“That went well baby.”  
Louis was on all fours his hair soaking from the running water and sweat which was now rapidly being washed away with his cum.

Louis finished his shower shakily and made his way to bed. He felt enormously embarrassed for having such thoughts about a boy he barely knew but then again it was the best jerking off he had ever had. As he was about to embrace a peaceful sleep he saw harry again. This time he gently played with his hair and sat down on the floor at the edge of the bed so that he was at eye level of Louis. He broadly grinned at Louis and playfully tapped his nose with his finger. “You are lovely, Lou. I really like you.” and Harry placed his soft pink lips on Louis and kissed deeply. This is the last Louis recalled before he fell into a deep sleep.    


	2. The girlfriend stirred a strorm.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even when Harry is flirting with the delicate Louis Tomlinson, Lou finds out that Harry in fact has a girlfriend and a pathetic one at that. Louis is hopelessly in love but decides to not interfere in Harry's life but what makes him determined to get Harry for himself instead? What is the innocent Louis cooking up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love confessions of love via an outburst. the ringing silence later and the few seconds of anticipation and fear of rejection. wow.

The next day Louis woke up to a gentle breeze blowing over his face and played with his hair. He smiled as he recalled the events of last night and buried his face into the pillow.

He got up quick after that and dressed up hurriedly to make his way to the service station.

“Woah Woah! What’s the hurry Boo?” Johanna asked as Louis rushed down the stairs.

“Job mum! I have so much to learn!” Louis skidded to a halt near the dining table and picked up a slice of bread and smeared jam on it. He was dashing towards the door the next second.  

“Lou! How is the job?” Johanna asked a little louder for Louis to listen in his hurry.

“It’s fantastic mum!” Louis was out of the gate and on his way happier than he has ever felt.

As he neared his destination he saw Harry kneeling on a car with his elbow on the hood, he was arguing with a girl who seemed to be agitated and making wild gestures with her hands. She wore a dress coming to her mid thigh and showing too much cleavage to be modest. He decided to wait until they settle down before going there. He stood with his back to the nearest tree and observed the happenings.

After about a minute more of argument Harry shook his head dejectedly and threw his hands up in the air exasperated. He brought his wallet out and gave some money to the girl.    

She seemed to calm down after that and her face brightened all anger forgotten. Harry on the other hand did smile but that did not reach his eyes. He looked tired if anything at all. Harry turned and was leaving when Louis decided that he should make his way to them but something happened that made Louis stop in his tracks and his heart hammer in pain.

The girl grabbed Harry’s collar and brought him back to face her and kissed him full in the lips. She pressed herself obscenely against him and raked his hair with the other hand. Harry didn’t react too much but Louis could see that he did kiss back. If anything that broke Louis’ heart, tears pricked the corner of his eyes and he felt his breathing become uneven. He buried his face in his palms and propped down with his back to the tree with his knees against his chest.

He took deep breaths in and pressed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger to control the tears from flowing.

When he was sure he had himself under control he got up and made his way over to Harry who was now busy repairing a car and tapped him gently on his shoulder.

“Morning Harry.” Louis said politely.

“Harry craned his neck to look up at Louis and his smile grew impossibly wide.”

“Louis! How are you? Did you sleep well last night?” Harry got up lightly bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Louis nodded thinking all the while thinking to himself that Harry should not be this happy to see him, he should have this much effect on him.

“She was you girlfriend Harry?” Louis asked him picking up the screwdriver from the tool box avoiding eye contact.

“Yes Louis. She is.” Louis’ head snapped up to look at Harry and he saw that the smile had left Harry’s lips and his eyes were not focused on his work.

“I am sorry you guys had a fight.” Louis apologised for having eavesdropped.

Harry didn’t mind it at all, if he had wanted to hide the fact that they were fighting he would have taken it someplace else.

“No need to apologise Lou. Me and Kiera are having troubles lately. I am getting tired.”

Louis was shocked that Harry was actually sharing such a private information with him and so was Harry because he didn’t feel uncomfortable talking to Louis about it.

“Why are you still with her Harry?” Louis asked his eyes flitting between Harry’s trying to catch the truth behind the matter.

Harry turned away to take something from the toolbox and Louis was sure he was avoiding eye contact.

“It’s an agreement Louis. It’s all right.” 

And just like that Louis knew that this was the end of the discussion on the topic.

“So, Lou...” Harry began drawing out the last syllable. “Tell me, which is your favourite car.”

And nobody would have looked at Harry and known that he was upset just moments back.  That was a speciality in Harry that he could never be without smile for too long and being around Louis had an instant effect on him.    

This continued for the next two weeks. Kiera would come over and hang out for a while talking to Harry, during this time Louis would avoid being near them and picked up a different car to work on but without fail they would end up fighting and it would either end in her storming away or Harry  receding in to his cocoon and shutting away the world. One day when it got especially bad and Kiera had screamed at Harry and gone way Harry collapsed on his knees and his shoulders slumped, his hands on his knees and from what Louis could see he knew Harry was crying. Louis felt his heart sag at the sight and he rushed towards Harry and hugged him his short arms barely encircling him fully.

Louis pulled him close and Harry buried his face in Louis’ neck sobbing uncontrollably. He whispered sweet nothings in Harry’s ears and he calmed down a little. Louis sat on his knees and so that Harry’s head reached his neck and Louis kissed the side of Harry’s forehead. Louis had always been the one who had been protected by his peers and engulfed in bear hugs but for once Louis felt happy to hug Harry.

Louis had never been too sure of things in his life of how to go about things and what to decide but he was sure of one thing. He had fallen for Harry Styles. Fallen too much, too deep.  

The next day Louis woke up more determined than he had ever felt in his life. He will get Harry out of this mess. He had never fought for himself, he was too shy too timid to stand up for himself but for Harry he’d fight the world, even Harry if that is what it’ll take. As he walked into the garage his face was set in concentration and it was taking physical effort by him to stop himself from gritting his teeth.

As Harry looked up at Louis he saw his adorable face scrunched up in concentration and he laughed.

“What is wrong, Lou? I am going to take an exam about repairing a car!” Harry walked up to Louis and pulled up the end of his lips to erase the frown his thumbs accidently rubbed on the lower lip and Louis closed his eyes to savour the moment, Harry on the other hand was gazing at his lips lost in thought.

“You are lovely Lou, so precious.” Before Louis could even breathe let alone form a coherent word Harry had left with a smirk. If anything this made Louis more determined towards today’s task at hand.

When it was some almost the time for Kiera to come and meet Harry he sat down dramatically and pressed his forehead with his thumb and forefinger and groaned loudly.

“What is wrong Louis!?” He felt Harry rush towards him and hold him in his arms. His hands pressing urgently on Louis’ arms.

“I-I feel… Faint” having said so Louis pretended to collapse in Harry arms, even if this was the last time he could feel his arms holding Louis to his chest.

Harry was panicking; his panic button was pressed as hard as it can be. He laid Louis down on the ragged up sofa the garage had rushed out to get some medicines for him. Louis opened his right eye to just a slit and peeked to see whether Harry had left or not. Finding the Garage empty he got up and mentally prepared himself for what was to come next. It wasn’t two minutes before Kiera sauntered in. “Where is Harry?” She demanded without sparing a look at Louis.

“I don’t know. Not here though.”

“Tell him I was here.”

“I rather not”

This comment had Louis get Kiera’s full attention

“What did you say loser?” she glared at him.

“I said that he is way better without you in his life fucking it to blackness.”

Louis gained his confidence as he spoke

“You-” she began but was rapidly cut off by Louis.

“No, you listen. He is a happy boy with a wonderful soul and a kind heart and you are messing with it each day. Do you not see how hurt he is when you are around do you not see how messed up he is because you are a selfish bitch?” Louis’ voice was close to screaming.

“You son of a bitch!! How dare you say this? He is only paying for what he signed up for! And you! How dare you say ANYTHING about this??”

“Because I love him you twat! And I can love him better than you ever can! And I can make happier than anyone can!” Louis was screaming and he didn’t care who was listening he had enough of Harry getting hurt and bottling up his emotions. He can’t anymore.

Kiera’s face was red with rage but she just stomped her feet and stormed away. Louis sat down heavily on the sofa with his neck resting on the back rest and put his arm over his eyes to breathe heavily.


	3. The sex in a car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis finally gets to earn a very angry Harry for himself and Harry decides to reward him for his bravery. Car sex ensues!

“Louis” Louis’ eyes flew open as he heard his name coming from Harry’s lips who sounded furious.

He slowly removed his arm from his eyes and looked up with increasing horror.

“Harry…”

Before he could utter another world Harry had taken two full step and was looming over Louis.

“What did you just do?” Harry voice was menacing and a shiver went down Louis’ spine. This should turn him on. This should not make his knees weak but here he was and here all this was happening.

“Harry…”

  “You think it is a joke pretending to faint. Did you not think one moment how worried I’ll be?” Harry’s voice was not raising n volume instead it was getting dangerously low and Louis didn’t even realise he was slowly backing towards a wall as Harry took one step to cover Louis’ three.

“I am sorry Harry.” Louis’ voice was trembling.

“What did you tell Kiera?” Harry asked pushing Louis further towards the wall.

“That she is a bitch and you deserve better.” Louis felt his back hit the wall and he was captured between it and Harry who was mere inches away from him.

Harry slowly raised his hand and Louis scrunched his eyes in anticipation of being hit but was surprised when Harry held his chin and made him look up. His eyes still dark with rage and something Louis couldn’t place but something that was melting his insides something that was messing with his head something that made him give over to Harry.

“What else did you tell her?” Harry’s fingers trailed down to Louis’ throat with his thumb still holding the base of his chin. He tilted his neck lightly.

“I said that I could love you better.” Louis felt light headed by this time words tumbling off his lips incoherent and fervent.

“And can you?” Harry whispered with his lips placed to his exposed neck and he gently nipped at the soft skin.

Louis gasped audibly and he sagged a little, he didn’t know what was going to happen and why for that matter but he knew that his lungs weren’t hold much longer and so he gasped for air.

“I didn’t hear you baby” Harry moved from his neck to his shoulder and bit down purposefully yet gently he tugged at the skin with his teeth and licked the indentation that formed. Louis had craned his neck into Harry’s hands holding his cheek and exposed more of his neck for Harry. Harry suddenly removed his hand from his chin and encircled his waist and pulled him flush against himself. His other hand taking Louis arm and pinning it above his head on the wall.

“You better love me better Lou, I am counting on you” he moved the collar of Louis’ shirt with his nose before biting on the skin above his shoulder blade. Louis was positively squirming by now his pants strained from his erection. It pressed against Harry and he was already feeling breathless with need.   Harry grinned as he moved from the right to the left shoulder and but down just where his jaw ended and then his temple.

“Ha-Harry.” Louis’ was sure he’d faint for real this time when Harry decided to look into Louis’ eyes.

His voice husky and his pupils dilated “I can eat you up do you know that?” the undertone of excitement was not missed by Louis but he could only whimper in response.

Before Louis’ could try and clear up his head a little Harry’s lips had crashed upon his and had claimed them to be their own. Harry had pressed him to the wall and Louis head hit the wall with force. Harry removed his arm from the wall and held Louis’ head and pressed their lips firmly. Louis was moaning into the kiss his lips moving relentlessly against Harry’s soft ones. Harry forced open Louis’ lips and inserted his tongue and tasted Louis’ Tomlinson. Louis was fisting at Harry’s shirt like it was a lifeline he had like it’d salvage some of his capacity to think straight. Harry’s and Louis erection pressed against each other and Harry began grinding their hips together angling his knee between Louis’ thighs and kneading Louis. This made Louis abandon Harry’s lips and bury his face in Harry’s neck. He was flushed from the arousal and he wanted more of Harry, inside of him. Now.

“Harry… Take me please. Hard.” Louis whispered against Harry’s neck and felt Harry shiver as his lips moved against his neck. He could resist and bit Harry’s skin and fisted in Harry’s curls and placed a hand on Harry’s hips and pulled him closer to grind shamelessly against him. They were in public and anyone could walk on them at anytime but Louis didn’t care. He was on a high and he’d come down only after he’d reached a different high with Harry inside of him.

Harry separated enough to get some breath and he groaned in desperation as he saw Louis’ swollen pink lips and dishevelled hair. He wanted to take Louis so much that the need could be felt in every bore of his body and in the bone he had now developed. He fumbled with the door of the nearby car and made Louis get inside never breaking his kiss. Louis banged his head on the window pane and Harry his head on the roof but it didn’t register to the hot and horny couple.

Harry fumbled with the buttons on Louis shirt and growled in frustration when he couldn’t undo them he let his breath out when he could finally get them to open, ripping open the last two. He pressed Louis into the back seat and adjusted himself with one knee on the floor and one on the sofa in between Louis legs cramped in the little space.

“Off... ” Louis managed through his ragged breathing.

Harry didn’t bother with the buttons he just raised the shirt over his head and removed it easily as his top two buttons were already open. He lowered himself to kiss Louis’s chest and his little tummy and just above his belt line. Louis’ fisted Harry’s hair and stretched his back with arousal pooling at the base of his stomach.

“Harry, pants… off.”

“With pleasure honey.” Harry removed Louis belt teasingly slow and ran his finger gently over his dick with his finger over the fabric. Louis’s back arched and he clutched the seat. Harry then swiftly proceeded to peel his pants off and along went the underwear. Harry’s eyes grew big as he took in Louis’ erection. He licked his lips as he looked into Louis eyes. He leaned it towards Louis and kissed his slowly and ravishingly. Paying attention to every centimetre, every millimetre of his delicious lips and licked it and bit and pulled it with his teeth. When he knew Louis’ head was swimming he smirked like a predator and went down to lick the tip of his dick and he felt Louis stiffen under him, like having being paralysed and then after about 3 seconds Louis shudder violently and squirmed in his place. Harry laughed and licked the thick vein passing on the underside and Louis moaning was like music to his ears.

“Louder love, let me hear you want me. Let me hear you chant my name as I fuck you right now. Fuck you so hard that you can’t walk straight for the next week. Do it.”

Hearing this Louis threw caution to the winds and moaned Harry’s name. Harry smiled like a satisfied cat and bit on the tip of his penis eliciting another gasp from Louis’ lips.

Louis was on an overdrive, he couldn’t open his eyes because of all the sensations coursing through his body. He outstretched his hands and held onto the rod on the inside of the car. Harry decided to take it to the next step as he gently inserted one finger from his hole and his eyes grew darker as Louis whined, he pushed in a little deeper and waited for Louis to acclimatise a little before he crooked his finger and hit the prostrate. And again he felt Louis stiffen under him and his eyes scrunched tight his back arched and fell with a heavy sigh escaping his lips.

“Harry, I will probably come like this only” Louis faltered as he spoke.

“The show is long way away baby.” And he slowly yet purposefully added the second finger and watched in delight as Louis’ sweat rolled down in beads from his bare chest and his hair clung to his forehead. He was panting and gasping and Harry couldn’t get enough of the sight. He added the third finger and angled them again and gently pulled them back and back up creating a pace. Louis could not see anything but white against his eyelids. He couldn’t feel anything but Harry and the tight anxiety in his stomach and the delicious wait of the orgasm which was rapidly building. Louis whined and in a sudden motion got up and pulled harry towards him burying his face in his chest. Harry being as tall as he was having a tough time cramming in the car but being with Louis was worth it especially as his sweat fell over Louis’ chest and on his neck as he kissed him, near the vivid love bites. He smiled as Louis keened and Harry knew that Louis was closing his brink and he couldn’t wait it any longer too. He removed his own pants as efficiently as he could in the limited space and removed the condom from his pocket before letting the pant fall in a pile.

“Want to do it Lou?”

Louis nodded and rolled it over Harry easily and kissed Harry deeply. This seemed to calm the storm within Harry and he could sense fear emanating from Louis.

“Love, are you okay?” Harry asked concerned as Louis had again buried his face in Harry’s neck.

“I am just scared Harry. I am not a one night stand guy and I don’t want to weigh you down.”

“Oh love! It’s nothing like that! We can stop if you don’t want us to! It’ll be fine.” Harry whispered the last line against Louis lips with his forehead pressed against Louis’ forehead.

“Okay. Even If it’s the first and the last time we do this. I will.” Louis went in and kissed Harry with every emotion he had for the boy, his love, joy and pleasure. Harry’s eyebrows were creased with an untold argument but he decided to let it slip for now.

He kissed back and positioned Louis back on the seat with both his legs spread around Harry’s waist.

He looked at Louis for confirmation and positioned himself Louis’ hole and when Louis’ nodded he went in slowly. Louis’ gasped an edge of pain in it. “Oh! We are not doing this.” Harry made to get out but Louis reached out and clutched Harry’s knee. “No!” Louis said with gritted teeth.

Louis was slowly adjusting to the sensation of being full. It stretched him more than Harry’s fingers had but then this pain was making him shiver and moan. He wanted more of this.

“Full… inside… Now.”   And seeing Louis so fragile and wanting Harry growled low in his voice and pushed himself down to the hilt and held Louis’ waist for support. He waited for few seconds to see Louis’ reaction. Louis’ breath was coming in rags and he was pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

“Oh God. Wow Harry.” Louis’ said fervently.

Harry pulled out a little slowly and pushed back in quick and he knew he hit the prostrate and as Louis moaned his name loud enough to reverberate inside the car.

“Moan for me love. Make me want to ruin you.”

Louis’ back was arched against the seat as he pushed up his hips to meet Harry’s thrusts who had picked up a relentless tandem by now.

“So tight, Lou!” Harry’s head was thrown back in pleasure and he bobbed on Louis dick mumbling Louis’ name.

“I-I’m oh God!” Louis was about to come and Harry knew it and Harry increased the tandem to take him to the peak faster and Louis came with wild gasp which morphed into Harry’s name at the end almost shouting it for the world to hear. Stars burst in his eyes as the world was swallowed by a blinding light. His stomach clenched violently and he released, his seeds spilling everywhere. If anyone would have been around they would have heard how it sounded, just like a prayer.

Harry came two thrusts later his leg in spasms as he rode his high.

“Louis, Louis, Louis… My Louis.”

He felt his body weaken and fell on top of Louis and kissed his chest. “You okay Lou?”

He looked up as Louis barely nodded.

“Love?” Why did we do this Harry? You have a girlfriend. You are not like me.

And Harry knew what he meant “Oh you don’t know anything love. I am just like you but Kiera was helping me um… maintain my status otherwise but slowly she just became obnoxious and began threatening me. I was too scared to tell her to fuck off but now I think I know what to do” he kissed Louis’ nose.

“I think I’m in love with you Harry. I’m sorry but I truly think-” Louis began but he was cut off by Harry kissing his on the lips, chaste and slow and yet so seductive. “I love you my baby, I could carry you in my pocket and envelop you in my arms and fuck you to pieces as you lay all small and vulnerable” and all this had an arousing effect on Louis.

“How about we try again? I don’t think it was good enough for me.” Louis grinned.

Harry only growled and went about to proving Louis how great he can be.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was not supposed to be this long but it spinned out of control. Hoping you guys enjoyed! Heart, share, comment and follow?
> 
> [Tumblr!](http://ms-kryptonite.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Love u! ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> Heart and Comment maybe?  
> Follow me: hazzalouisstylinson@tumblr.com
> 
> I would love you forever! ^_^


End file.
